Giant Cupcakes Are Evil
by sikeminatural
Summary: Set after season 5. Dean can't believe they included the PUDDING scene on Supernatural. This is pure crack!


Pudding Story

Sam watched as Dean sat on the rundown couch stuffing popcorn into his mouth. He shook his head in belief,

"Dude, the show hasn't even started yet!" he said and Dean shrugged,

"Well, I'm gonna need lots of alcohol when it actually starts, the ads for this vampire show are already driving me insane." Sam just raised an eyebrow and sat down across from Dean. It'd been over a year since they defeated Lucifer and Castiel had insisted that they wrote their own Gospels. Dean had protested and come up with a compromise – TV Show. Sam hated Supernatural, like hated it a lot. Mainly because Dean had just gotten him into Grey's and now Dean insisted they watch Supernatral and it's not like they has access to a DVR.

"Dean-" Sam started to say before Dean shushed him.

"Dude, would you stop? This is the episode where we go into that mental asylum!" Sam frowned; they'd been in several mental asylums over the years. Dean turned to look at him and rolled his eyes,

"Seriously, why can't you be more like Sam on the show? He knows what I'm going to say before I even say it…we even speak at the same time! I like him better" Dean says as he turns up the volume.

**40 minutes later.**

"Sonuvabitch! I'm gonna kill him"

"Haha pudding"

"He had no right to include that in the script!"

"I thought it was spectaculacular myself"

"At least I wasn't the one getting drugged up"

"Dude…I was awesome! But that Pudding scene was epic"

"SHUT UP"

One day Sam is surfing the net when he comes across a news article on a local news website.

LOCAL GIRL KILLED BY GIANT CUPCAKE.

Sam blinks. And he re-reads the headline. He blinks again.

"Sam stop with the blinking, it's not going to magically change in 5 seconds, geez, TV you is so much better" Dean calls from where he's on his own laptop. Sam just copies the link and synchs it to Dean's laptop. Dean starts to laugh. Like full on tears streaming down his face. Sam is not impressed.

"A girl died Dean" he says. Dean sighs deeply,

"You know I'm serious, TV you is better than you" he says and Sam frowns,

"TV me is shorter than you! That's the only reason why you like him better" he exclaims and Dean just smirks. At least as executive producer he'd been able to fix the height thing.

"So what do we do about the giant cupcake" he asks and Sam can't help it he bursts out laughing. After all it's not everyday you hunt a giant cupcake.

"How do we know it's something Supernatural anyway…" Dean asks once he's finished busting his gut.

"It says that the cupcake screamed – I NEED MORE SUGARR – before running away from the crime scene, there were 6 eye witnesses" Sam informs him and Dean cocks an eyebrow.

"On the TV show I always get to say all the researchy stuff, why aren't we doing it that way"

"Because I'm smarter than you Dean. Besides, you barely know how to work Google". There is a moment of silence as Dean glares at Sam. Then,

"That's the search thingy right?" and Sam just laughs and laughs. And then laughs some more.

It soon becomes clear that this is no normal hunt. Well okay, that was pretty clear from the beginning. But still, the stories get wackier and wackier.

BUILDING DESTROYED BY PURPLE APPLE PIE

MILEY CYRUS ATTACKED BY CHOCOLATE ÉCLAIR

MUGGED BY GIANT TV-SHAPED CAKE

ROBERT PATTINSON STALKED BY BANOFFIE PIE.

WOMAN ASSUALTED BY VANILLA MOUSSE.

"Whoa, whoa…. and a Giant TV Cake?" Dean says and Sam nods, "Didn't he get the Supernatural fans tag banned on Twittr?" Sam shoot him an incredulous look.

"What!" Dean says defensively, "I go on boards and stuff…you know to give Chuck feedback…you know they still write the uh…slash stuff" Sam clear his throat and looks away. He was not blushing.

"Dude…did you read some?" Dean said with a shocked look on his face, "You did didn't you!" Sam says nothing.

"Was it hot?"

"Dean!" Sam snaps and Dean chuckles, "Maybe I should read some…I bet you're the girl right? Haha…oh….eww"

He goes on to Google and searches for "Wincest" and his mouth falls open when he comes across a pic…

"I swear man, those fangirls are fucking nuts….and quite frankly…sick" Sam just goes back to his research


End file.
